La muerte de Gohan
by Diana86
Summary: Gohan a muerto a manos de los androides, en el terrible futuro. ¿Cómo reaccionan ante esto Trunks, Bulma y Chichi? ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Chichi a la muerte de su hijo? Mi vision de como sucedieron las cosas.
1. La muerte de Gohan

**Aviso: Esta historia es medio cursi... bueno a mi parecer, asi que si no te agrada lo medio cursi, mejor lee otro fic. Jajajja.. no es la miel derretida en las paredes, pero tal vez para algunos sea melosa.**

La muerte de Gohan

Por:Diana86

Trunks despertó un poco confundido, recordaba estar con Gohan descansando, cuando vio a lo lejos una ciudad siendo atacada por los androides, los dos estaban a punto de salir rumbo a la ciudad cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro. Nada. Y ahora, despertaba solo y aturdido.

- Gohan- dijo mientras se levantaba. Dirigió sus ojos a la ciudad que había sido atacada. Se concentró unos instantes para sentir el ki de su maestro.

- No… no puede ser… no logro sentir el ki de Gohan-.

Comenzó a volar rápidamente, su corazón latía con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde está Gohan? ¿Por qué no podía sentir su ki? Los androides no se veían por ningún lado. Empezó a llover. Al ver las ruinas de lo que claramente había sido una pelea, Trunks voló más despacio, sus ojos escaneaban frenéticamente cada escombro, cada resto de edificios, casas y autos que antes formaban una ciudad agradable. Las gotas golpeaban su cara, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Seguía volando sintiendo una terrible sensación, no le agradaba nada esto. Giraba la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, buscando, cuando de pronto algo captó su vista, un cuerpo, acababa de pasar volando sobre él. Descendió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la masa inerte que estaba unos metros adelante. Era un hombre, grande, musculoso… parecía…

-¿Será Gohan?- dijo en voz alta, como si el simple hecho de decir estas palabras pudieran hacer imposible que fuera Gohan-

"No, no puede ser él" - pensó Trunks, tratando de calmarse, su maestro era fuerte, inteligente… él no perdería una batalla… y sin embargo…

Siguió caminando, la lluvia continuaba golpeando su rostro, su ropa estaba empapada, pero Trunks estaba absorto, con cada paso que daba la figura iba tomando forma, el hombre no se movía, estaba boca abajo sobre un charco, parecía tener un traje rojo….

"¡No!" pensó Trunks, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a mezclarse con la fría lluvia.

-Gohan… Gohan… ¡Gohan!- repetía.

Ya no podía pensar, no podía discernir nada. Las imágenes alrededor del cuerpo de Gohan perdían forma, nada tenía sentido. No quería acercarse, tenía miedo de encontrar la verdad a unos cuantos pasos, pero debía hacerlo, debía verlo. Sus pesadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero Trunks daba un paso tras otro, y la figura de su maestro se hizo completamente clara. Se acercó y quedó frente a él.

-No puede ser-. Sus ojos vieron el traje azul y rojo distintivo de su maestro, su cabello corto, y la falta de un brazo. Era Gohan. Ese cuerpo vacío, inerte, que yacía frente a sus ojos era su maestro, su amigo, era Gohan. La lluvia seguía arreciando, y la mente de Trunks giraba.

- No, no puede ser- a pesar de lo que veía, de lo que trataba de entender, las palabras salieron de su boca. No lograba conectar sus pensamientos con sus actos. Había comprendido que era Gohan, sabía que era él, pero aun así, no podía decirlo en voz alta, tratar de negarlo era inevitable. Se hincó y volteó el cuerpo vacío de Gohan.

- No, Gohan, por favor, despierta- Tal vez solo estaba inconsciente, pero su ki, su ki no se sentía. Tomó la cabeza de Gohan y la acercó a él. Lo vio, la mirada de su maestro carecía de brillo, de vida.

-¡¡GOOOHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNN!!-

Un grito desgarró el silencio de aquella, ahora fúnebre ciudad. Sólo la lluvia era testigo de la tristeza que invadía el corazón de Trunks, sólo la lluvia había acompañado a un gran guerrero saiyajin en sus últimos momentos… sólo la lluvia.

La tristeza de Trunks se había convertido en furia en un instante. Los androides eran los culpables, esos miserables; y él no había podido ayudar a su maestro, si no fuera tan débil, hubieran podido pelear juntos, hubieran luchado y tal vez Gohan no estaría muerto. Cada pensamiento de Trunks era nublado por la rabia, la impotencia, el dolor. No sabía que hacer, solo gritar. De su garganta salían gritos de desesperación, de coraje. Con cada sonido sentía que un pedazo de su triste corazón se desprendía de un poco de dolor, pero aun así el dolor continuaba, no se iba. La furia era incontrolable, el dolor era agonizante, insoportable.

La tristeza lo abrumaba, la rabia lo inundaba… y en un instante todo ese mar de sentimientos se desbordó. Un último grito de desahogo dejó salir toda la furia de su interior. Sus cabellos se volvieron rubios por un instante, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su poder se expulsó. Se había convertido en un súper saiyajin por primera vez, pero ahora no representaba un logro, no representaba nada, Gohan no estaría allí para felicitarlo por tan gran hazaña. Se dejó caer al piso y golpeó sus puños contra el suelo, no sabía que hacer. Comenzó a destruir escombros que había alrededor, a golpear todo lo que encontraba, tal vez con suficiente dolor físico sería capaz de bloquear aquel dolor que ahora le llenaba el corazón. Pero eso no sucedía, el dolor no lo dejaba. Cansado, Trunks regresó a donde Gohan se encontraba. Lo levantó delicadamente y salió de la ciudad. Lo llevaría a la Corporación Cápsula – o a lo que quedaba de ella, pues en estas fechas se encontraba muy deteriorada- para después darle sepultura.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba a la puerta de su casa, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, no recordaba siquiera como había salido de la ciudad en ruinas, había volado como un zombie hasta su hogar. Descendió y caminó con Gohan en brazos. Su maestro era más grande y pesado que él, pero por alguna razón su joven cuerpo no sentía una carga tan grande, en realidad no sentía nada, tenía heridas en las manos y sangraba, pero no sentía nada. Llegó hasta la puerta y sin que Trunks hiciera algo ésta se abrió de pronto. Bulma apareció, traía el pelo alborotado y cara de cansancio. Había estado esperando a que su hijo volviera, sabía que probablemente había estado luchando junto a Gohan contra los androides, y ahora que lo veía, sabía que así había sido. En anteriores ocasiones está escena se había visto, puesto que Trunks al no ser rival para los androides, había tenido que ser salvado por Gohan, quien llegaba inconsciente a la Corporación Cápsula, pero Bulma no sabía que esta vez sería diferente, terriblemente diferente.

- ¡Hijo! – exclamó la mujer – Me has tenido muy preocupada, entra con Gohan para poder curarlo de inmediato…-

Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de su hijo, algo no estaba bien, estaba llorando, y en un instante comprendió.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas que ….!...Gohan- Bulma se acercó y quitó un mechón de cabello negro de la cara del hijo de su mejor amigo. Al rozarlo, sintió la piel fría de Gohan, extrañamente fría. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los cansados ojos de Bulma. No podía ser que Gohan hubiera muerto.

- ¡Fueron esos malditos androides, mamá! Gohan se fue a luchar con ellos y me dejó inconsciente para que no interviniera… sabía que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos… y ahora… él… él…- pero Trunks no podía articular las últimas palabras.

Bulma lo observó. Los corazones de ambos estaban destrozados.

Trunks entró en la habitación y colocó a Gohan en un sillón algo raído. Bulma trajo una sábana y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del guerrero abatido.

Se abrazaron y lloraron juntos un largo rato, el tiempo parecía muy lento, y el aire más pesado. Trunks sentía que la tristeza lentamente se apagaba, tal vez el tener a su madre cerca lo reconfortaba un poco. Después de un tiempo Bulma se apartó de su hijo y le dijo:

- Creo que en el cuarto donde almacenamos robots hay unas cápsulas de suspensión-

-¿Cápsulas de suspensión? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Trunks.

- Bueno, antes la Corporación creaba cápsulas de suspensión para las funerarias del país-

-¿En serio?-

- Sí, esta empresa hacía de todo, mi padre logró crear una gran corporación, y se diseñaban muchos tipos de cosas, más de las que imaginas- dijo Bulma, recordando cuando la Tierra no era el lúgubre lugar en que se había convertido.

- Acompáñame para buscarla-

Bajaron hasta el cuarto de almacén. Había muchos robots y cajas, pedazos de artefactos y herramientas.

- Están aquí, de este lado, hace unos días desarme una cápsula de suspensión para utilizar algunas partes y reparar el refrigerador- Dijo Bulma, y señaló hacia la derecha. Trunks llegó hasta las enormes cajas que estaban en el lugar que su madre había señalado. Con increíble fuerza, Trunks levantó una de las enormes cajas rectangulares que estaban apiladas y la colocó frente a él. La abrió y dentro había una especie de ataúd blanco perla.

- Bien, ahora hay que llevarlo con cuidado al piso de arriba, cuida no golpear las orillas Trunks-

- Si mamá-

Trunks sacó la cápsula de suspensión de su caja y se dirigió con ella en brazos, al piso superior, su madre lo guiaba para que no golpeara alguna pared o el marco de la puerta.

Dejó caer el pesado ataúd aperlado justo enfrente del sofá donde estaba Gohan. Cada vez que lo veía las lágrimas volvían a arreciar sin que él pudiera controlarlo. Colocó dentro del ataúd el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro, y lentamente lo cerró. Ahí estaba él, parecía tan tranquilo y apacible.

- Mañana debemos ir a avisarle a la madre de Gohan- dijo Trunks, hizo un gran esfuerzo por emitir esas palabras, incluso más que el que le costó levantar el pesado ataúd.

- Sí – dijo su madre – Pobre Chichi… - Bulma derramó pesadas lágrimas saladas, no podía si quiera comenzar a imaginar el dolor que sentiría Chichi al saber que su hijo estaba muerto.

Aquella noche fue la peor noche que Trunks tuvo en su vida, no dejaba de pensar en Gohan, en los androides. Sentía una impotencia tan grande, pero esto no se quedaría así, lograría superar los poderes de Gohan, sería más fuerte, y aplastaría a los malditos androides que habían arruinado su vida. Entre tantos pensamientos, Trunks cayó dormido por el cansancio, pero su sueño no fue reparador, veía las caras de los miserables androides, los veía reírse de él, y veía a Gohan luchando hasta que el último aliento de vida se apagó.

- Trunks… ¡Trunks!- exclamó Bulma.

El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y se topó con su madre.

- Estabas hablando en sueños- la mujer tocó la frente de su hijo, hizo un gesto que parecía una leve sonrisa- tenías una pesadilla.

Trunks se llevó las manos a la cara, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, se limpió rápidamente el rostro, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta de que había llorado en sus sueños, debía enfrentar la muerte de su maestro con valor, no como un niño.

- Será mejor que te arregles, debemos ir a ver a Chichi- y la mujer salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Trunks se levantó y entró en el baño. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado ahí, y sin embargo parecía un lugar diferente, nada encajaba, él se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Nada sería lo mismo.

Unos minutos después llegó a la cocina, en la mesa ya había pan, huevos y jugo. Bulma lo esperaba para desayunar. Ambos se sentaron sin emitir sonido. Trunks observaba su desayuno, pero no le parecía apetitoso, no tenía hambre. Al parecer Bulma sentía lo mismo, pues miraba su plato sin siquiera tocarlo. Después de un rato se levantó y dijo:

- Mejor guardamos esta comida para después, ¿te parece, Trunks?-

- Está bien-

- De acuerdo- Bulma recogió los platos y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de ellos en refractarios. – ¿Puedes ir por la cápsula 324? Es la de la aeronave que usaremos-

- Si- dijo el joven. Salió de la cocina y fue a la sala. En uno de los cajones de un escritorio que allí había estaba el estuche de cápsulas, tomó la 324 y salió al jardín.

El día era bastante hermoso, después de la lluvia de la noche anterior, el cielo se había despejado, como si el agua hubiera limpiado el paisaje, "Tal vez así las lagrimas puedan limpiar la tristeza" pensó Trunks, en verdad que lo deseaba.

Su madre salió unos minutos después, para encontrar a Trunks sentado en el asiento del copiloto de la aeronave.

- ¿Ya está todo listo hijo?- preguntó, refiriéndose a que si la cápsula de suspensión de Gohan estaba dentro de la nave.

- Sí mamá-

- De acuerdo- dijo ella. – Toma- y le entregó una pañoleta negra. Ella traía una igual amarrada en el brazo derecho. Trunks la tomo e hizo lo mismo. Se quedó observando ese pedazo de tela, tan simple, pero que en estos momentos tenía gran significado, representaba su pérdida, su dolor y pesar.

Bulma piloteo los 70 minutos de camino hasta la montaña Paoz. Intentó dar algunas palabras de apoyo a su hijo, pero la verdad era que no las encontraba. Recordaba a Gohan como aquel niño feliz, tímido y educado que conoció por primera vez en Kame House. ¿Quién iba a decir que así terminarían las cosas? Gohan se había vuelto muy valiente y fuerte desde la muerte de Goku tantos años atrás, había dejado los estudios que tanto le importaban a Chichi para dedicarse a entrenar y vengar la muerte de Picoro y los demás. La verdad era que Bulma lo apreciaba bastante, y él se parecía tanto a Goku. ¡Cómo los extrañaba!

A lo lejos se veía una pequeña casita, sola en medio del bosque. La casa de Goku. Bulma hizo que la aeronave descendiera a unos metros de la entrada. Ella y Trunks bajaron.

Chichi se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa tendiendo una ropa. Hacia días que Gohan no iba a la casa, se ausentaba para entrenar o enfrentar a los androides, y cada vez que esas ausencias se prolongaban su corazón se hundía. Pero Gohan siempre aparecía, siempre lo hacía. El padre de Chichi pasaba más tiempo en casa con ella, para hacerle compañía, hacia unos días le comentó que se había enterado que Gohan se había llevado a Trunks para entrenar, así que no tardaría en aparecer. Esos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de Chichi, cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta principal. Dejó la cesta de ropa limpia en el suelo y se encaminó hacia el estruendo. Pudo ver que se trataba de una aeronave de la Corporación Cápsula.

- Es Bulma- dijo. En ocasiones Bulma la visitaba, aunque no muy seguido, y conversaban largas horas. A raíz de la muerte de Goku y los demás guerreros, Chichi realmente apreciaba las visitas de Bulma.

Pero en esta ocasión no venía sola, vio salir de la aeronave también a Trunks.

"Qué extraño" pensó. "¿Qué…no se supone Gohan estaba entrenando con él?".

De todos modos la mujer de cabello negro se acercó a los visitantes. Bulma caminó hacia ella con una cara extraña, se veía muy triste. Observó al hijo de su amiga y éste también tenía una cara de suma tristeza y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Hola Chichi- dijo secamente Bulma.

- Hola Bulma, ¿cómo has estado?-

- Chichi…-

- ¿Qué te sucede Bulma?¿Estás bien?-

- No, la verdad no…-

- Pasa, pasa- dijo Chichi y abrió la puerta de su hogar.

Bulma no sabía como iba a decirle la noticia, lo estuvo pensando toda la noche, pero ahora no hallaba las palabras. Madre e hijo entraron a la casa de de la mujer. Ella conservaba todo impecable. Se sentaron en un confortable sillón, mientras la anfitriona traía unas tazas de té. Bulma no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada, Trunks la miraba, y sabía que él tampoco tenía el valor de hablar.

Chichi colocó tres tazas de té en la mesita y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Chichi… es…- hizo una pausa, tomo aire y dijo- es… Gohan-

Chichi la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede con Gohan?- la taza de té que acababa de tomar de la mesita tembló.

- No… no se como decírtelo… es que…-

La cabeza de Chichi se llenó de ideas, terribles ideas, ideas que…. Que no podían ser ciertas, Bulma le diría que Gohan estaba con ellos, tal vez herido gravemente en el hospital, pero bien.

- Gohan… murió- interrumpió Trunks.

Bulma volteo a verlo, ¿cómo pudo decirlo así como así?, soltarlo como una bomba. Y en realidad Trunks no sabía porqué o cómo lo había hecho. Tal vez fue porque desde que había sucedido él mismo no había sido capaz de decirlo, pero ahora, frente a Chichi… Todo era tan real, de pronto todo se había vuelto tan real. Era como si desde el momento en que levantó el cuerpo inerte de Gohan en la ciudad destrozada hasta hace unos poco segundos se había encontrado flotando en el espacio, sin rumbo, sin lógica, pero ahora, la realidad lo había golpeado en la cara, y había sido arrastrado a ella.

La taza de té resbaló de las manos de Chichi y golpeó el suelo, destruyéndose en mil pedazos. La caliente bebida se derramó en los pies de la mujer que segundos antes estaba a punto de beberla, pero ésta no parecía consciente de que tenía los pies llenos de té.

- Lo siento mucho Chichi- dijo Bulma – Yo…-

Chichi se levantó de golpe

- ¡No Bulma! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi Gohan….!¡No! ¡Él está entrenando, está entrenando para hacerse más fuerte, él…!- Gohan no podía estar muerto, él es el hijo de Gokú, no podía ser derrotado, no podía estar muerto.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Trunks- Ayer hubo una pelea con los androides… Gohan los enfrentó, lo…- Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse tras sus ojos, la voz se le ahogó… el recuerdo era demasiado

- Ayer Trunks lo trajo a casa – continuó Bulma- Chichi, Gohan luchó valientemente…-

- ¡Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!- gritó la mujer antes de desplomarse en el suelo- ¡NNNNNNOOOOO! ¡MI GOHHANNN!

Bulma corrió a abrazarla, pero Chichi solo permaneció en el suelo, con las manos entre la cara, derramando las lágrimas más dolorosas que derramaría en su vida. Cada una de esas gotitas saladas parecían vidrios, dolorosos vidrios. Cada latido que daba su agitado corazón parecía un mazo que daba contra su pecho, cada respiración parecía hielo que entraba en su ser. Al escuchar la terrible noticia todo se volvió negro, la oscuridad la rodeo, y aunque sabía que estaba consciente, aunque sabía que Bulma la rodeaba con los brazos para confortarla, ella sentía que en ese instante le habían arrancado el alma del cuerpo, que habían tomado su ya débil corazón y de golpe se lo habían arrebatado, se sintió sola, vacía…. fría.

Trunks observaba a las dos mujeres, juntas, llorando. Él también comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Tenía los puños cerrados, apretados contra sus rodillas, la tristeza era furia de nuevo, se vengaría, mataría a los malditos androides, por su culpa familias como la de Gohan estaban destrozadas, familias como la suya estaban heridas, miles estaban muertos, pero él se encargaría de aniquilarlos. Así pasaron los minutos, interminables minutos de agonía. Chichi levantó la cara para ver a Bulma

- ¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?- preguntó.

- Trunks trajo a Gohan a casa, y lo colocamos en una capsula de suspensión que estaba en el almacén, una de las que solía hacer la corporación-

- ¿Puedo…? Quiero… verlo-

Bulma ayudó a Chichi a levantarse. Indicó a Trunks que hiciera lo mismo y entre los dos la condujeron a la entrada principal. Salieron al tibio aire de la mañana. Trunks abrió la compuerta trasera de la aeronave y extrajo el ataúd.

Al verlo Chichi se llevó la mano al corazón. Como si hasta ese entonces nada hubiera sido real, y la cruda imagen del ataúd de su hijo la hiciera percatarse de que todo era dolorosamente cierto. Trunks puso suavemente el ataúd sobre el césped que parecía bailar al compás de una brisa juguetona. Chichi se acercó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Bulma iba tras ella, temía que en cualquier momento su amiga se desmayara. Pero increíblemente se mantenía en pie. Bulma presionó un pequeño botón dorado pálido que estaba en un costado del ataúd, se escuchó un ruido, como aire descomprimiéndose, y la tapa del ataúd aperlado se deslizó, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Gohan.

Sus ropas estaban todas raídas, tenía rastros de sangre, pero se veía tranquilo. Al contemplar esto Chichi se dejo caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de Gohan. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro frío, y sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Mi Gohan…. Mi Gohan…. Mi hijo- decía sin cesar.

"¿Cómo pudo ser?" pensaba "Te dije que dejaras a los androides, que te quedaras en casa, que no los enfrentaras…¿por qué, Gohan? Pudiste esperar, esperar hasta volverte más fuerte, pudiste huir, huir aquí conmigo, en esta montaña nunca nos encontrarían"

_--_

_- ¡Gohan, te __prohíbo que vayas!- exclamó Chichi, nerviosa y enojada a la vez._

_- Mamá, sabes que no puedo permitir que esos androides se salgan con la suya- dijo Gohan mientras corría hacia la puerta._

_- Por favor hijo… por favor… no vayas- lo detuvo su madre. _

_Él volteó a verla, los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas; él sabía cuanto se preocupaba cuando él iba en busca de los androides._

_- Mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien, he estado entrenando-_

_- Lo sé Gohan, pero no quiero que te arriesgues. Mejor quédate aquí, en esta montaña los androides nunca nos hallaran-_

_-¿ Y qué pasará con todas las personas de las ciudades, las familias que sí pueden ser atacadas?- _

_Chichi lo miró, sin saber que decir. _

_- Sólo quiero que estés bien hijo, si algo te pasara….- derramó una lágrima- No sé que haría, cuando perdí a tu padre fue horrible, pero … perderte a ti….- no pudo terminar la frase._

_- No te preocupes mamá, estaré de regreso pronto- y su hijo salió corriendo por la puerta y emprendió el vuelo._

--

Aquel recuerdo hizo que Chichi apretará con más fuerzas el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo Gohan. Nunca la escuchó, como su padre, siempre queriendo salvar a la Tierra, sin importar que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti Gohan? ¿Dime qué voy a hacer?". Los sollozos incontrolables de Chichi no la dejaban hablar. "Mi Gohan… Siempre haciendo locuras, porqué no me hiciste caso, para qué salvar a tanta gente si al final dejaste a tu madre sola"

Trunks se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente, Bulma lo apretujó entre sus brazos. El solo pensar en el dolor de Chichi, pensar que si eso le hubiera pasado a ella… Apretó con más fuerza a Trunks. Se alejaron un poco para dar privacidad a Chichi. La mujer no dejaba a su hijo, seguía llorándolo sin cesar.

Al cabo de un cierto tiempo, - imposible fue para Trunks decir cuanto, ya no sabía a que ritmo el tiempo corría, le parecía que simplemente se detenía o que se hacía mucho muy lento- los sollozos de Chichi dejaron de escucharse.

La brisa seguía meciendo las copas de los árboles, susurraba entre las flores y recogía el juguetear del agua del río, recorrió la explanada y pasó por el cuerpo de Chichi, esa brisa cálida la hizo sentir, sentir un poco del mundo que seguía alrededor, levantó la vista y vio que sus lágrimas habían empapado el traje de pelea naranja y azul de Gohan. Ese traje que representaba tanto para él porque había sido el mismo que su padre usaba.

- Siempre quisiste seguir a tu padre, querías ser igual de fuerte que él, querías proteger a la Tierra, justo como él lo hizo tantas veces- Chichí estaba exhausta, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando sobre Gohan, pero no tenía caso, el tiempo ya no importaba, podría detenerse o explotar, que más daba ya. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, no desvanecería; aun así, ésta era la ocasión en que más trabajo le costaba. Bulma vio a Chichi levantarse y se acercó a ella.

- Lo sepultaremos junto a Goku- dijo

Bulma se sorprendió, Chichi sonaba más tranquila, tal vez se había desahogado lo suficiente.

- De acuerdo-

- Llamaré a mi padre, para hacerlo mañana por la mañana- dijo, secándose la cara con el puño de su blusa.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a hacerte compañía?- preguntó cálidamente Bulma, pensaba que Chichi necesitaría todo el apoyo posible.

- No hace falta, mi padre se quedará aquí, estoy segura-

- Muy bien… Chichi, puedo llamar al Maestro Roshi para que asista, estoy segura que él querría estar presente-

Chichi la miró unos segundos, nunca le había gustado ese viejo libidinoso del Maestro Roshi, pero había sido maestro de Goku, y a Gohan siempre pareció agradarle un poco.

- Si.. Gohan hubiera querido- dijo, y echo una mirada a la cápsula de suspensión.

Las mujeres entraron a la casa seguidas de Trunks. Él se encargó de mover los muebles de la sala de Chichi para hacer espacio para dejar ahí el ataúd de Gohan. En cuanto el padre de Chichi llegó, Bulma y Trunks regresaron a la Corporación Cápsula, mañana estarían de nuevo para despedir a Gohan… para siempre.

Chichi se dejó caer en los brazos de su padre, Ox Satán no podía creer que su nieto hubiera muerto. Estuvieron abrazados por horas, sufriendo la pérdida. Ella se quedó rendida de cansancio, su padre la llevó a su habitación y la colocó en la cama. Ella se despertó al sentir el mullido colchón.

- Papá, ¿cómo sobreviviré después de esto?- dijo tristemente, como si muy dentro de ella esperara escuchar que sobrevivir no valía la pena y lo mejor era dejarse morir.

- Lo harás, hija…- dijo él dulcemente- Recuerda que eres la esposa y la madre de los hombres más fuertes de este mundo… tú eres la mujer más fuerte. Sobrevivirás… sobreviviremos… lo verás- le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ahora descansa, mañana debemos preparar todo-

Chichi sólo cerró los ojos y se volteó, dándole la espalda a su padre.

Al cerrar éste la puerta, ella rompió en llanto silenciosamente otra vez, parecía que las lágrimas nunca terminaban.

Tenía la cara metida en la almohada, ahogando su sufrimiento. No sabía como arrancarse la tristeza, quería desprenderse de su piel, sentir algo más que dolor interminable, quería terminar con todo, dejar de sentir… si eso era la solución, dejar de sentir, así ya no sufriría más, ya no le dolería el alma, si es que aún le quedaba algo… De pronto tuvo la sensación de que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor y pensó que estaba quedándose dormida, le pareció que flotaba, que levitaba… Así como su cuerpo se sentía más liviano, también lo hizo su corazón, ya no le parecía tener una tonelada de plomo en el pecho que la oprimía y no la dejaba respirar, por fin se sentía liberada…¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro sus manos, sus pies… ¿dónde estaba? No sentía su cama. Se llevó las manos a la cara, ya no lloraba, ya no sentía ganas de llorar, en cambio, percibía una calidez en su interior, como si un rayo de luz se hubiera colado dentro de ella…

- Chichi- dijo una voz detrás de ella, una voz que hacia años que no oía. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y volteo.

-¡Goku!- exclamó llena de alegría al ver a su Goku frente a ella.

Corrió hasta literalmente chocar con él y apretujarlo entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó y acarició su cabello. Ella reposo su cara contra su pecho. Se sentía tan segura. Levantó la vista y lo vio sonriéndole dulcemente. ¡Oh, como adoraba esa sonrisa!

- Goku… ¿Qué está pasando?-

- He venido a verte –

Chichi se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Goku notó su expresión y rió débilmente.

-Chichi…Se por lo que estás pasando-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella

-Pues te veo siempre desde el otro mundo. Además cada vez que ríes o estás feliz sintió unas extrañas cosquillas en el pecho, cuando estas preocupada siento una opresión, o como ahora que estas triste siento que algo no me deja respirar… siento que me asfixio –

- Goku…- dijo Chichi- ¿No estoy soñando, verdad? Otras veces he soñado contigo, y despertar sin ti es una de las más horribles sensaciones, ¿cómo se que esto no es…?-

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tierno beso. Al sentir los labios de Goku, cálidos y suaves, Chichi sintió unas extrañas cosquillas en su pecho…. y pudo percibir que Goku tenía la misma sensación.

Se quedaron prendados unos segundos, hasta que Goku se apartó.

- Ves que es real- dijo contento.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, él le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

- He venido a verte, porque sé que estas muy triste. Siento que mi pecho pesa, y no puedo respirar-

Chichi bajó la mirada recordando el motivo de su dolor, por un momento, estar en aquel lugar extraño, con Goku, habían vaciado su corazón de la tristeza.

- ¡Oh, Goku! Nuestro Gohan… ha muerto- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Lo sé Chichi-

-¿ Lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, ayer Enma Sama me mandó llamar para decirme algo importante. Al llegar con él vi a Gohan. Me explico que luchó contra los androides y lo que sucedió en la batalla- Los ojos de su esposa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Pero Gohan se ha vuelto muy fuerte, y estoy orgulloso de la forma en que luchó hasta el final-

-¡Oh, Goku!- Chichi volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de su esposo.

- Le pedí a Enma Sama que le permita a Gohan conservar su cuerpo y entrenar conmigo aquí en el otro mundo, y él ha dado su consentimiento ¿No te da gusto?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-¡Cómo me va a dar gusto que mi hijo este muerto! - gritó ella, no entendía como Goku estaba feliz porque su hijo lo estuviera.

Goku dio un brincó de miedo, ya había olvidado lo terrible que podía ser Chichi al enojarse.

- No Chichi, no me da gusto que haya muerto. Pero ero su hora, era inevitable, pero ahora él y yo podemos pasar tiempo juntos y entrenar, él esta feliz porque podamos entrenar juntos-

Chichi se sobresaltó, Gohan estaba feliz, pero… ¿qué acaso no le preocupaba dejarla sola? Se mordió los labios de coraje, ¿cómo era posible que no le importara la tristeza de su madre?

- Vamos Chichi, sé lo que estás pensando- él la conocía bastante bien – Gohan no está contento por estar muerto y dejarte, él quería seguir viviendo, pero comprende que su momento había llegado-

Chichi lo miró preguntandose si acaso Goku le mentía.

- Es más, él mismo puede decírtelo-

Se separó de ella y se movió un poco, dejando ver que detrás de él estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y corto, con un gran parecido a Goku.

-¡Gohan!- exclamó Chichi con alegría. Gohan se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Chichi lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretujó como en la vida había apretujado a alguien. Su abrazo duró más tiempo.

- Mamá perdóname por favor… Yo no quería que esto pasara, quería proteger a la Tierra…-

- Hijo mío, esta bien- A pesar de que había llegado a enojarse con Gohan, Chichi no podía seguir molesta, aquí estaba otra vez su hijo, cuando pensó que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Gohan comprendió y continuo abrazándola.

- Estoy bien aquí, mamá. Papá me recibió y gracias a él me podré quedar entrenando. Entrenaremos juntos- Gohan sonrió ante la idea.

Chichi lo observó, y comprendió que aunque Gohan no hubiera querido morir, estaba feliz de poder ver a su padre y compartir tiempo con él; ella lo había tenido mucho tiempo, era hora de que estuviera con Goku. Madre e hijo se abrazaron por un tiempo que Chichi hubiera querido que fuera interminable, pero Goku de pronto dijo:

- Es hora de irnos Gohan-

Chichi se separó un poco y comprendió, era hora de que su hijo partiera, pero ella sabía que estaba bien, que era feliz.

- Se fuerte mamá-

- ¡Oh, mi Gohan! Lo intentaré- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Le dio un último abrazo y se separaron, Goku se acercó, la abrazó y le dijo:

- Siempre me ha sorprendido tu fuerza Chichi, has sido capaz de soportar más dolor y tristeza del que alguien pudiera imaginar-

- Ya antes los había tenido lejos- dijo recordando- Cuando moriste junto a Raditz, y Gohan se fue con Picoro para entrenar… ya antes se habían ido de mí, pero regresaron…

- Así es Chichi, regresamos… y lo volveremos a hacer- afirmó Goku.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se separó, y padre e hijo caminaron alejándose de ella, perdiéndose entre una nube de luz y calor.

Chichi se despertó con un pequeño rayo de sol que atravesó la cortina entrecerrada. Sus ojos se toparon con la incandescente luz, y se levantó de la cama. Escuchó a su padre en la cocina, moviendo trastes y vasijas. De pronto recordó el día anterior, la visita de Bulma, la noticia sobre Gohan, pero también recordó un sueño que tuvo… un sueño muy lindo. Se llevó una mano a los labios, estaban calientes, como si hubieran estado en contacto con otros labios… No había sido un sueño. Su esposo e hijo habían ido a verla cuando se sentía morir, y le habían regresado la vida a su cuerpo, pues ahora sentía el corazón más liviano, ya no sentía ese pesar abrumador.

Salió a ayudar a su padre a preparar todo. Entre los dos limpiaron el cuerpo de Gohan y le colocaron otro traje de pelea limpio. A la hora acordada llegaron Trunks, Bulma y el Maestro Roshi acompañados de Puar y Oolong, que desde la muerte de los guerreros Z vivían con él. Todos portaban una pañoleta negra en el brazo derecho.

Bulma observó a Chichi mucho más calmada y tranquila, no lloraba, ni se veía devastada como el día anterior.

- ¿Estás mejor Chcih?- preguntó

- A decir verdad, creo que sí…. Sé que Gohan está bien. Él murió defendiendo esta Tierra, justo como Goku lo hubiera hecho. Estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo fuera el valiente guerrero en que se convirtió.-

Bulma sonrió – Tienes toda la razón-

- ¡Yo vengaré la muerte de mi maestro Gohan!- le dijo Trunks- ¡Yo derrotaré a los androides!-

Lágrimas de tristeza y coraje volvieron a asomarse en sus jóvenes ojos.

- Eres muy valiente Trunks- dijo Chichi- y fuerte, sé que Gohan te entrenaba, y estoy segura que veía en ti la posibilidad de un gran guerrero, de otro modo nunca te hubiera hecho su discípulo- Chichi abrazó al muchacho, y éste sintió una gran responsabilidad sobre sí, no le fallaría a Gohan, cumpliría con lo que él había dejado incompleto, haría lo imposible por destruir a los androides y devolver la paz a la Tierra.

Frente a la tumba de Gohan y Goku se encontraban los últimos amigos de éstos, que hasta entonces habían logrado escapar de las garras destructoras de los androides.

Mientras cubrían de tierra el ataúd aperlado que contenía el cuerpo de Gohan, Chichi miro alrededor, ahí estarían por siempre sus dos amores, su Goku y su Gohan, sabía que un día volverían a ella, ya antes lo habían hecho.

**T.T ... Bueno, este es el fic. Lean el epilogo. T.T**


	2. Epílogo

Epilogo

Muchos años habían pasado ya desde la destrucción de los androides y la restauración de la Tierra, la paz había regresado después de tantos años. Ahora, una Chichi anciana se hallaba en la cama de un hospital grande, de paredes blancas y un tanto frías.

La puerta se abrió y entró Bulma, también bastante acabada por los años, pero siempre con su cabello azul y largo.

- Chichi, he venido en cuanto me he enterado-

Chcihi, tosió cubriéndose la mano, le costaba bastante respirar, menos digamos hablar.

Bulma se acercó a la cama de su amiga, verla de esa manera era triste para ella.

- Bulma, qué bueno que has podido venir- dijo Chichi entre susurros.

- Chichi, vas a estar bien, ya verás – dijo Bulma con ánimos.

Chichi sonrió, ella sabía que su destino estaba cerca.

- No te preocupes Bulma, ya es hora de que por fin vaya a donde he querido ir- dijo, con una paz que sorprendió a Bulma.

- Pero Chichi..- pero al instante la mujer comprendió a que se refería su amiga, para ella esto no significaba la muerte, significaba la vuelta a la vida, pues se encontraría con las dos personas que más había amado en el mundo.

Chichi extendió su mano, Bulma la tomó y apretó fuertemente. Lo único que Chichi necesitaba era alguien que le hiciera compañía, y ahora que su amiga estaba con ella, sabía que estaba lista.

Cerró los ojos, pues ya le pesaban bastante, y sintió como su cuerpo se hacia ligero, como si su ropa cayera, como si su piel se desprendiera, era tan liviana. Tuvo la sensación de que bajaba por un tobogán, había agua a su alrededor, sentía una tibieza que le inundaba el corazón. Y de pronto cayó al suelo, el golpe dolió, pero aun no podía discernir nada, así que decidió incorporarse. Se talló los ojos con las manos y los abrió. Dos figuras estaban frente a ella, pero no podía verlas claramente. Volvió a tallarse las manos, abrió los ojos de nuevo, las dos figuras seguían ahí…Volvió hacer lo mismo por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión, al abrir los ojos, encontró un paisaje familiar, estaba en la explanada de tierra frente a su casa, miró a sus pies y descubrió que estaba sobre el pasto verde y cubierto de rocío, se encontraba en medio de un charco de agua, observó su reflejo en el agua transparente, era muy diferente al último reflejo de ella misma que había visto, ahora parecía que tenia unos 30 años menos, miró alrededor, su casa, limpia y hermosa estaba a su derecha, y frente a la puerta de ésta, dos figuras, altas, de cabellos negros y alborotados, sonrientes que la saludaban con la mano. De pronto recordó el hospital, recordó el último vistazo de Bulma sosteniendo su mano, sintió como dio el último respiro de vida….

No…no había sido el ultimo respiro de vida, había sido la puerta a su nueva vida, la puerta a su nuevo mundo.

Y… ahí, frente a ella, estaban Goku y Gohan saludándola, diciéndole que por fin habían vuelto a casa.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews! para saber si les gusto y ke hay por mejorar!! **

**Gracias!**


End file.
